


Talk to her

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Pining, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Anko has had enough of Kurenai's pining. She should just go talk to her.





	Talk to her

**Author's Note:**

> KurenaiRin is my favorite Rin pair~

“Ugh, not this again,” Anko muttered put out as she watched that far away look settle on her best friend's face when Rin walked into the lounge. 

 

Kurenai had been pining disgustingly after Rin for  _ so long _ . Anko had no idea how Kurenai hadn’t already jumped the woman. Rin clearly wasn’t against the idea if the way she would look into Kurenai’s eyes everytime they talked.

 

It was frustrating just to watch. 

 

“Kurenai, please, go talk to her! I feel like I need sex just watching you two,” Anko whined.

 

“Then don’t watch,” was all Kurenai said and even that seemed very distracted. 


End file.
